


Undercover

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Undercover Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Dick invites Jason to an undercover mission to infiltrate a casino and shutdown the production of an illicit drug. However they are not yet out to their family, and they are not the only ones invited to the casino's party.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired by the 'undercover as a couple - end up becoming a couple' troupe but decided to put a twist on that that they are ALREADY a couple however their family finds out about them (cause they havent told them yet)

Dick straddles Jason, their tongues battling fiercely. Jason’s mouth leaves his and trails down his throat.

“Mhmm!” Dick hums “Jay, baby, wait” Dick tugs on his hair to get his attention

Jason mumbles something against his throat but doesn’t stop his ministrations. Dick places his hands lightly on either side of Jason’s throat and pulls his head back. Curious eyes meet his.

“Before you attacked me I was going to say that I’m going undercover and was needing a plus one”

“Nuh uh” Jason says instantly “I’m not going to a stupid fancy party just to watch you mingle all night”

Dick leans back “Fine fine, I guess I’ll just have to ask Wally or Kori to be my date then”

“What?”

“My mission is to go to this couples only party and find whoever is selling these illicit drugs and stop them and the drug production. My first person to ask was obviously my boyfriend” Dick shrugs nonchalantly “but since he doesn’t want to I guess-“

In the blink of an eye Jason grabs his wrists and flips their positions. Jason holds Dick’s arms beside his head. Looming over him with hooded eyes Jason speaks darkly “Not a chance, I’m going with you”

Dick grins triumphantly “Yay! It’s on tomorrow”

Jason leans down and bites at his neck “Now where was I?”

* * *

Jason fidgets again, readjusting his tie once more.

“Jason stop” Dick whispers, placing a loose hand atop his thigh “We’re almost there”

“Can’t help it” he grumbles

Before he could attempt to fix it once more the car stops. The driver taps on the glass shield to notify them they have arrived. Seconds later the door opens thanks to a valet, Jason shuffles out and Dick follows after. The man closes the door for them and the car leaves. Dick links his arm with Jason’s and leads them inside.

The pair walk into the grand marble reception area. The ceiling extends upwards by three stories, curving into a dome in the center. A gigantic chandelier glowing brightly in the middle. Dick and Jason walk up to the reception table, a lady dressed in a dark suit outfit addresses them with a smile “Invitation?”

Dick reaches into his suit pocket, pulls out the small slip of paper and gives it to her. She takes it and scans it quickly, then glances at her monitor.After a few taps of the keyboard and clicks of the mouse she says “That looks all good, you may walk in” she directs their gaze with a wave of her hand to a giant door.

“Thank you” Dick pulls Jason away towards the giant jeweled door. Security guards nod their heads at them and open the heavy doors for them. Inside the ballroom the decor is more lavish than the reception and couples are everywhere. From the tables enjoying a nice meal, to the dance floor where they do some waltz, to gambling or watching the band play a mellow jazz tune.

Dick leads Jason by the hand to the gambling hall and over to a slot machine, hiding themselves in the furthest corner with the illusion of playing the machine.

Dick pulls out his phone and whispers to Jason “Ok, we have to find this man” Dick shows Jason a photo of a middle aged man “Or his daughter” he swipes to the next photo, a rather young blonde woman “They both own this casino, which is a front for shady businesses dealing in drugs. However only one of them will be here tonight”

Jason nods “So we just waltz around, being a couple and hope they show up?”

“That’s the plan”

“That’s not a plan, that’s a gamble”

Dick shrugs

Jason shakes his head, but holds out his arm. Dick accepts and holds onto his forearm.

“So around the party we go”

Firstly the pair walk around the gambling hall. They filter through poker machines and poker tables, to Black Jack tables and roulette tables, but they don’t see the man or daughter anywhere. Outside they check the halls as they go, then they go to the garden leading outside the ballroom. It wasn’t large so the pair only walked a few steps in, surveyed the area as they went, then leaned on the rail for a moment. “Find anything here?” Dick asks lowly

“No, nothing” Jason replies. Dick breathes in the cool night’s air quickly then grabs Jason’s hand and leads him back inside. Jason suggests “I’ll check the ballroom you check the bar”

“Ok” Dick lets go of his hand and heads towards the bar. Through the glass doors separating the areas the lighting becomes more dim and warm. He scans the sea of people crowding the room, but finds nothing familiar. So he shuffles through the crowd to the front of the bar, indicating to the bartender for a drink. He hears from his left a women speaking “So, what are you doing here?”

He turns, only to see _her_ talking to another woman.

Other woman shrugs “Just here for a drink” and takes a delicate sip of her drink. Dick glances to the other woman, her phone beside her drink. Dick pulls out his own phone, opens an app and hacks her phone. The phone rings from her last call, and she startles upon the noise.

“Sorry, have to take this”

The daughter nods and the other woman leaves.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees the other lady leave through the glass door.

He turns to her, remembering her name to be Jade “Can I buy you a drink?”

She takes one look at him and scoffs “No thanks, not my type. Plus since you got into my party you would of had to have a date”

Dick shrugs and smiles “We’re open”

Jade shakes her head “Still not my type”

Dick gets the hint and changes tactics “So this is your party?”

Jade finally spares a look to him “Yes, I own this casino, as does my father”

“Oh cool. So you’d know all the secrets of the joint?” Dick grins and fakes the over excitement in his voice

Jade gives him a skeptical look

He clarifies his point “I mean you would know the best machines to play and when, the best tables and dealers, y’know?”

Jade nods “yup, make the ladies go wild” she grins at him “I’m Jade” she extends one hand towards him

He accepts “Richard” and shakes, then lets her hand go.

“So, Richard” Jade takes a sip of her drink “What brings you to my casino?”

He smiles overly bright “I heard this was the place for everything!”

“Everything?”

“Partying, gambling, dancing, drinking” he lowers his voice, leaning closer to her “And there was also some stuff to score”

She stares at him for a long moment “Only if you know the right people”

“Would you be one of them?”

She glances away, looking into her whiskey glass like it would give her answers. The silence stretches for a long moment, until Jade says “Yes” she stands “But you’ll have to follow me”

Dick stands too.

She walks through the bar to the gambling hall and walks to a secluded corner. A lone guard stands in front of a black door, the door knob barely visible making it seem like this guard was just using this spot to scan the surrounding area and not protecting something behind him. The guard stands aside as Jade and himself walk up, Jade sparing the man a smile before opening the door and going in.

* * *

“Well, well, well” Jason hears behind him. He stops, he knows that voice anywhere.

“What are you doing here, demon-spawn?” He turns around

Damian stands a few feet away “I’m attending this party with Father. What are you doing here?”

Jason scowls "But this is a _couples only_ party and a casino to boot, so how did _you_ get in here?"

"Nobody says no to the Waynes in this town"

Jason rolls his eyes

"You did not answer my question, what are you doing here?" Damian all but growls

“Business”

Damian scoffs in disbelief “Yeah right”

Jason scowls at him “Believe me or don’t, I don’t care either way” Jason turns to leave, but another voice stops him “Jason?”

He groans quietly and looks over at Bruce “Hi”

“What are you doing here?”

“Business-“ his phone chimes, he retrieves it from his pocket and opens it.

A notification of Dick's location.

That all Jason needs to see to turn on his heel and run, ignoring Bruce’s and Damian’s protesting. He cuts through the ball room and into the gambling hall. He follows his phone and it leads him to a wall, a lone guard surveying the area. He checks his phone again, confirming that this is where he has to go. So he pulls out his mask from his coat pocket and puts it on his face, activating it as he does. It turns on and scans the area in front of him, useless information about the guard and the outline of a door behind him. Jason wastes no time and charges at the guard, fist raised. He punches him once close enough and the guard drops with a thud. Jason looks around but no one looks their way. He opens the door and drags the heavy body in, closing the door as he goes. Once he has hidden the body he checks his phone again, but this is as far as the signal goes. He sighs and starts walking along the hall. He takes a final scan of the area, gaining nothing useful back. So he takes his mask off and puts it back in his coat pocket. He continues down the white halls quietly, quickly checking each room he passes and listening for noises. Nothing, nothing and more nothing. After a few more twists and turns in his path Jason makes it to the final door. 

_"This has to be it’_ he hopes.

He stands back and kicks the door open. Jason sees Dick strapped to a chair and a gag in his mouth. The slam of the door catches Dick’s attention. His head sluggishly lifts and his eyes seem out of sort. Thankfully, Jason can't see any bruises or scratches on his face. But once he sees Jason he becomes more alert, his eyes widen and he shakes his head. This gives Jason just enough time to step back from the knife thrown in front of him. Jade appears after, holding a dagger “Well, well, well I’m honored, I have _the_ Nightwing and _the_ Red Hood in my casino!”

Jason glares at her, fist raised in front of himself “Let him go”

“Hmm, no” she launches the knife at him again, Jason deflects with his forearm. Jason goes for a punch to her chest, but she steps back. Jason steps forward, she steps back from his attack. She tries to slash him once more, but Jason dodges and kicks her hard in the side of her ribs, sending her to the far side wall. She falls unconscious. Jason spares her one final look, making sure she’s out. Then he turns to Dick and quickly takes the gag out first, Dick coughing with the effort, then unties him. He slumps forward onto Jason, tiredly saying “My hero, Baby Bird”

Jason huffs a laugh “Are you ok?”

Dick’s words are a bit slow “Yeah, yeah, she just gave me some of the drug, and it’s some tough stuff. There’s an antidote on her, grab it for me?”

Jason nods and leans him against the chair before standing and walking over to her unconscious form. He takes the antidote from her and returns to Dick, quickly injecting the needle into his arm. Dick hisses, but moments later he stands finely, only stumbling slightly.

His speech is clearer when he talks again “We have to take the elevator down two floors and destroy all of the drugs”

Jason nods. Dick leads them down back to the hall and turns right at the end, leading them to some elevator doors. He inputs the passcode he got from Jade and the doors open swiftly. The pair step inside and Dick pushes the button for the B2 floor.

Moments later the door pings open and the pair step out. Silently they walk through the halls, hiding behind objects or in rooms when they saw a guard, or Jason knocks them out if they were too close or rounded a corner when they did. Eventually they find the production room. It’s small and only has a few machines and workbenches with a main computer to one side, only a few civilians loitering in the room “Leave, now” Dick commands

The people look up, startled. But nonetheless they follow his command and hastily leave the room. Dick shuts down the computer as Jason destroys the machines and drugs.

After making sure everything is destroyed they leave quickly, encountering less guards than before. They enter the elevator quickly, going back up to the B level. The pair quietly run back through the mazing halls, not a guard in site. They find the entrance door and leave without hesitation. Back in the gambling hall the pair move to the bar.

“Let’s grab a quick drink then go, yeah?”

“Definitely” Jason agrees with a nod

Dick calls the bartender over and orders two drinks. He nods and makes them with haste before placing it in front of them. The pair take their drinks quickly, then Dick turns to Jason “Shall we go?” And extends his hand, Jason takes his hand and says “Lets”

He pulls Dick away from the bar, leading him to the glass wall separating the areas before entering into the gaudy ballroom.Suddenly, Dick pulls Jason into a secluded hall, pushing Jason against the wall and sealing his mouth over his. Jason reciprocates eagerly, hands cupping Dick’s face and pulling him closer. Jason’s tongue dives into Dick’s mouth, fighting fiercely with the other man’s tongue. After a heavy moment Jason switches their position so Dick’s the one pushed against the wall. Jason steps between his legs to press his chest against Dick’s, using his slightly superior height to tilt Dick’s head back further and push his tongue in deeper.

“What the fuck?!”

Jason instantly pulls away, he turns and crouches, coughing loudly to regain his breath from the interruption. Dick’s eyes widen in fright, leaning against the wall with one hand over his mouth, heaving to catch his breath.

Damian stands there shocked, his eyes as wide as saucers. Bruce rounds the corner upon hearing Damian yell “What’s going on?” He asks Damian

Damian turns to him with anger in his eyes “Todd attacked Grayson!” He points accusingly at Jason

Bruce’s eyes turn to the pair, caution clear and ready to fight “What?”

Through his coughing fit Jason wheezes “Sh-shut up” cough, cough “De-demon spawn. That’s not” another wheeze “That’s not what happened”

“Yes it is!”

Bruce turns his slightly annoyed gaze to Dick, clearly ignoring those two, “Explain”

Dick’s eyes go to Jason’s back, the man definitely not in any shape to help him. He summons all his courage and spits out “We’re dating”

Jason’s wide eyes turn to him, his coughing suddenly done.

“WHAT!?” Damian screams

Bruce’s composer stays calm “I know”

“You...know?” Dick asks

Bruce smirks “I’m the greatest detective in the world, how could I not?”

Dick looks to Bruce sheepishly, Jason has moved closer to him while Bruce spoke, almost like Jason was hiding behind Dick.

Quietly Dick asks “And do you...approve?”

Bruce stays quiet, then says “It’s not my place to intervene, but” Bruce steps menacingly closer and looks to Jason “If you hurt him, I will hurt you” Bruce turns to leave

Jason turns his head, muttering lowly, almost into Dick’s ear “As if you ever needed a reason”

Bruce turns to him with a questioning look

Jason turns to him with a smirk “Bye, old man”

Bruce scowls, then leaves with Damian in tow.

Once they disappear from eye sight Dick turns, hands covering his face, and buries his face in Jason’s chest “Oh, my God!”

Jason laughs and pats his back

“Did that just happen?”

Jason laughs again “I think so”


End file.
